


the first few seconds

by orphan_account



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, i just have a lot of feelings over the finale ok, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s taken six months and a shitload of emotional turmoil for her to realize, but here she is, now, and it’s actually pretty nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the first few seconds

When Jake returns to the Nine-Nine, Amy is in the evidence lock-up, double-checking the labels on the evidence from a recent murder.

Ever since Teddy left for Chicago, she’s been throwing herself into her work, determined not to be distracted by anything else again. Her arrest rates have risen sharply, but even that can’t satisfy her anymore.

The door opens and closes, but Amy doesn’t turn around. “Whatever you need to do, please do it quickly.”

“Title of your sex tape?”

The familiar voice makes her body freeze up, along with her heart, probably. Amy turns around to see Jake standing there.

For a moment everything is still. First and foremost, she notices that he’s different – for a moment, he seems more mature, more serious, but then he continues: “Get it? ‘Cause – ”

“I get it, Jake,” Amy says, and hates the way her voice sounds, all quiet and stunned.

He smiles at her, and she’s immediately taken back to the night he left. The night he told her he wanted something to happen between them. Amy’s tongue flicks out to wet her lips as they stand silently, just looking at each other.

“What, no welcome back? Don’t tell me you weren’t consumed by overwhelming grief.”

“I think you have me confused for yourself, Peralta.”

It’s kind of nice, really, to have this kind of rapport with someone again; none of the other detectives have been very good substitutes. At her response, Jake averts his gaze and nods in – is that _bashfulness?_

“Yeah. That’s probably it.”

At this point, Amy can’t help but smile. He’s so real and childish and so completely _Jake_ that it’s hard to believe he ever left at all.

“So, uh…” Jake shifts a little, puts his hands in his pockets, looks down at the ground. “How’s things with you and handsome Teddy?”

“Oh, we – we broke up. Like, a month ago or something.”

Jake looks back up at her, looking as though he’s about to be a smart-ass and make a witty comment, and maybe it’s because she hasn’t seen him in six months, or that he’s mentioned Teddy suddenly and caught her off-guard, but one of the two (maybe, possibly, _definitely_ both) makes her drop the clipboard and run forward to throw her arms around him. Jake immediately folds, wraps his arms around her and holds her as close to him as it is possible for two people to be.

They’ve always had a height difference between them, and Amy’s always hated it, so she stands up on her tiptoes. Jake kind of laughs, kind of snorts, and hunches over slightly to make her feel better. “Never thought I’d miss it.”

“Me neither,” Amy mumbles into his shoulder, and tightens her grip on him, scared that he might suddenly have to leave again.

She’s never liked depending on others, not since she was a little girl fighting for a place at the dinner table, but Jake’s such an integral part of her life that he might as well be one of her vital organs. It’s taken six months and a shitload of emotional turmoil for her to realize, but here she is, now, and it’s actually pretty nice.

**Author's Note:**

> don't even talk to me about the finale ok im so done with everything
> 
> sorry this is so short i just needed a jake x amy reunion


End file.
